


Moments in Multiples of Five

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of time between Zoe and Christine. Spoilers to 3.6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Multiples of Five

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2005

_Trepidation_

She kisses the inside of your wrist, her long hair falling across the sharp features of her face. You shiver a little, as if a cool breeze is dancing across your skin. She smiles at you, and you remind yourself that she is a predator. She wants you to squirm.

“Zoe,” she murmurs.

You lean into her, your mouth warm against her ear. “Yes?”

“Promise you that you'll come back again.”

You press your lips against hers and tangle your fingers through her hair. You hope that she'll forget that you never promised anything.

 

 _Excitement_

Christine Dale paints her lips red and pouts at her reflection. She poses for a moment before turning around to look at you.

“You should get ready. We need to leave soon.”

You hug a pillow, holding it tight against your chest. “I shouldn't, really. I have an early start in the morning.”

“Tom and Danny will be there, won't they?”

“A state affair with an open bar?” You laugh. “I know Danny won't be able to miss it.”

She crosses the room and sits behind you, wrapping her arms around your bare shoulders. “No one suspects anything?”

You shake your head, your body relaxing. “Everyone thinks you're lusting after Tom.”

She drops her hand, tracing a line between your breasts. “I'm lusting after you.”

You turn to look at her. “Tell me that again.”

She brushes her lips against your cheek. “I'm lusting after you.”

You slide a hand under her red, sequined top, your fingers making patterns across her smooth skin. “Stay at home with me.”

 

 _Chaos_

Her lips move against the warm skin of your upper thigh, as her fingers move inside you. You moan loudly and you know she is smiling.

“You're going to end this, aren't you?” You say it suddenly, as she lays next to you, as if it is something you have only just realised.

She doesn't deny it. “People are becoming suspicious.”

You want to touch her, but you hesitate, your fingers hovering above her skin. “I never thought you cared what other people though.” You sound childish and sulky and it upsets you.

Her lips are cool against your forehead. “Our superiors will be unhappy.”

And you both care about that.

 

 _Apprehension_

She's waiting in the departure lounge, with her coat draped over her knees and a fashion magazine unopened in her lap. You watch her from the nearby news stand, twirling a rack of colourful postcards around, as if your life depended on it.

You never though it could end like this, amongst the bright lights and tight security. You always imagined sleazy hotels, and dark corners, and dim toilet cubicles in a dingy club. You never thought she would sneak out like this.

She spots you and smiles, her head inclining towards the small coffee stall at the end of the row of shops. You join the line, your body tensing as she joins you.

“I'm being watched,” she cautions, as the elderly woman in front of you struggles to order their coffee. “Seems you Brits want to make sure I really am leaving.”

You smooth away a non existent wrinkle in your skirt. “Are you in trouble?”

She steps a little closer, her hand brushing against the small of your back. “There might be some yelling when I land in Washington, but it will end soon enough. “I'm leaving this nonsense behind me.”

You step forward and order your coffee. “I wish you weren't leaving,” you whisper, so low that you think she won't hear you.

She stand next to you. “I wish I could take you with me.”

 

 _Tranquility_

She arrives without warning. Her knock is loud and startling, and you knock your heavy book onto the floor.

There's half a smile on her face. “I heard I'd find Gina here.”

You push your darkened hair out of your eyes, feeling the strange twinge you always feel when you hear your new name. “I never thought I'd see you down here.”

“Well, once you found me,” she steps forward, her lips grazing your cheek, “I just couldn't stay away.”


End file.
